The Great Tranny War
SUMMARY Long ago there was a time of peace long before Ed entered his post breakup deprresion and Liam and Nick became enemies of the SNL group, a time where the SNL crew were united as one and everyone was friends. Until one day when in the groupchat Daniel called Liam the F word and Nick went out on him. Later that day Nick and Daniel were arguing at the table and Nick slapped Daniel and then the war began. THE GREAT SLAP One day when in the groupchat Daniel called Liam the F word and Nick went out on him. Later that day Nick and Daniel were arguing at the table and Nick slapped Daniel and then the war began. This was just the beginning of what was to come. JOIN OR DIE The group was divided because everyone wanted to be friends with both parties but there was no possible way for that to happen. At the time Edward and Dan were not on the best of terms so he joined the dark side and grew to despise Dan. Afterwards Adrian grew to despise Dan due to him making an offensive joke in the Chad Overlords groupchat. Alex and Jorge preferred to stay neutral on the war but they sided with Liam and Nick simply because they had no other choice out of fear to be publicly outed by Nick and Liam on their privs. They also outed him in their libtard class as revenge against him making Daniel feel depressed. UNTIMELY BETRAYAL After a short time Edward eventually saw the light and was slowly switching sides and betraying the both of them. Alex was already one step ahead of him and was secretly sided with Dan but pretended to be on Liam's side. Jorge still neutral but did sway slightly over to Dan's side. Adrian wanting to be on Liam's side or stay as neutral as possible eventually was convinced that the way of Liam was the wrong way to go and sided with Dan after he saw that the rest were on his side. They all were now convinced that Liam and Nick were not meant to be and worried about their friend and worried about the group as a whole. THE GREAT CONFRONTATION When Liam and Nick eventually caught wind of what was going on they confronted the group and wanted to know what they were saying behind their backs. Alex was confronted and put on trial for what was said. Edward being the lying snake that he is lied to both sides pretending to be neutral even though he is the most evil of the group. Liam bought his lies and continued to ally with him, but no longer sided with Alex seeing him as bad as Daniel. Ed lied to Liam so he was able to feed information to the group and tell them what Liam told him. THE LOSS OF LIAM Sometime later Adrian and Edward planned a hangout with Liam to persuade him to not leave the group, which is something that Liam had thoughts about. After the three of them had fun hanging out with each other the next day changed and altered the course of the SNL group. Nick was messaging herself from a fake account pretending to be a member of the group which we all knew but Liam was oblivious towards and he blamed all of us calling us many harsh terms and officially leaving and despising the group and never wanting to talk to any of them and to never hangout with any of them ever again. He cut ties with all of them even his best friend Edward, which is something that deeply impacted their future relationship. He officially became a villain towards the eyes of the groupchat but one that they saw can still be redeemed if he just followed the light. THE REDEMPTION OF LIAM After months without having Liam apart of the group things took a turn for the group when Liam and Nick broke up. At first things did not change, that wasn't until Jorge's Graduation party were Liam was present and was talking to both Jorge and Alex by saying he wants to integrate himself back to the group. While this was occurring Edward, Dan, Adrian, and Nat were in Orlando. When they were informed of the news they agreed to come together and slowly integrated him back into the group something none of them were against. THE END OF THE WAR During the ECON test Ed, Jorge, Dan, Tyler and some others who they associate with went to eat breakfast and Liam was invited by Edward. Afterwards the group went to Edwards house to celebrate Dan's birthday, but Liam followed them all to his house and hung out there for a little bit before leaving to hang with Baker. A few days later Edward and Liam hung out and Liam apologized for the wrongs that he committed towards the SNL group, to which Edward accepted leaving them both friends once again and continuing the hangout with happiness and a final appearance of Baker. After months of war occurring in the group it finally came to a close but after it many things changes and many consequences of the war remain to this day. CONSEQUENCES OF THE WAR * Friendships with Liam were put aside and abandoned * Liam and Nick were removed from the group and labeled as enemies, Liam was able to redeem himself in the end. * Edward is revealed to be manipulative and purely evil * Hans becomes a more prominent member * Tyler begins to associate with Edward and later becoming a member of the group for unknown reasons * Liam and Edwards friendship was tainted and they are no longer best friends as they once were to which Edward still holds a grudge towards him for the events that transpired. * Dan and Edward become best friends, almost brotherly-like. * Fucky Fridays is invented SIDES OF THE WAR Team Spider-Man * Daniel (leader) * Hans *Alex (secretly, later revealed to be a snake and was actually sided for Dan) *Edward (was on Liam's side then switched to Dan's side) *Jorge (neutral then sided with Dan) *Adrian (he only really joined because he is a follower and wants friends cause he's lonely) *Nat (she only really joined because she is dating Adrian) Team Virgin * Nick (leader) * Liam * Edward (was on Liam's side then switched to Dan's side) *Adrian (he only really joined because he is a follower and wants friends cause he's lonely) *Nat (she only really joined because she is dating Adrian)